poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Tricolor's Triangle
Tricolor's Triangle is a fan-made episode written by Magic-is-cute, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and CartoonLover. Premise Tricolor tries to admit her love to Barkerville, causing Tony the Artist to become extremely jealous of Barkerville and accuse Tricolor of cheating. Plot Part One (Tony the Artist is painting a portrait of Tricolor. Tricolor enters.) Tony the Artist: Ah! Bellisimo! My painting is almost complete! Tricolor: Tony? (Tony the Artist turns around and sees Tricolor) Tony the Artist: Hello, Tricolor. How are you today? Tricolor: I'm fine. But, there is something I have to tell you. Tony the Artist: What is it, mia cara(My darling)? Tricolor: My heart belongs to another. (Tony the Artist pauses for a moment. He then laughes) Tony the Artist: Surely, you must be kidding. Tricolor: No, Tony. I'm not. (Tony the Artist frowns.) Tony the Artist: Then, who are you in love with? Tricolor: Barkerville. I hope you understand. (Tricolor leaves. Tony the Artist gets extremely angry and smashes the portrait to pieces.) Tony the Artist: I will not stand for this! (Later, Barkerville, Beamer, Cooler, Elaine, and Marcus are enjoying lunch.) Beamer: Hey, Barky. Can you pass the scones, please? Barkerville: Yes, Beamer. (Tony the Artist enters. His face is red.) Barkerville: (Noticing Tony the Artist) Hello, Amintore. Is there something wrong? Tony the Artist: Si! You! Barkerville: Me? Is there something in my teeth? (Tony the Artist hollers at Barkerville in Italian.) Cooler: Is he yelling at Barkerville in Italian? Beamer: I'll translate what he says. (Tony the Artist pantomimes dancing with Tricolor while he continues his shouting) Beamer: He says "You wolf in Pound Puppy's clothing! How dare you interfered with my love for Tricolor?!". (Tony the Artist then grabs Barkerville by the collar as his shouting continues.) Beamer: "Do you have any idea how much I love her?! You got a lot of nerve hitting on my girlfriend!" (Tony the Artist then knocks Barkerville's hat off and stomps on it while he continues yelling.) Beamer: "I'll see that you never lay your slimy paws on Tricolor! You'll see!" (Tony the Artist then kicks Barkerville's hat aside and continues his screaming.) Beamer: (To Tony the Artist) Whoa! Watch your language! Cooler: What did he say? Beamer: You don't want to know. Tony the Artist: Hmph! (He then leaves. Barkerville then picks up his hat and fixes it.) Barkerville: My word. What was his problem? Beamer: I think it should be obvious. He thinks you're trying to take Tricolor away from him. Barkerville: What?! That's ridiculous. I do not have an interest in finding a partner. Marcus: Come to think of it, it's probably no wonder why Tricolor was acting strange toward you, soldier. (Tricolor enters) Tricolor: Barkerville, I have something to tell you. I... I... Um... (Tricolor blushes) Barkerville: Is something wrong, Miss Tricolor? Tricolor: I love... Oh! (Tricolor leaves) Barkerville: (Taking his hat off and scratch his head.) Now this is not making any sense. First, Antonio went ballistic on me and then Miss Tricolor acted like she's in love with me. Cooler: I guess this isn't the first triangle the pound dealt with one time. (Later, Holly is brushing Bright Eyes' hair after she gave her a bath. Tony the Artist bursts in.) Tony the Artist: Signorina Connor! (Holly and Bright Eyes notice Tony the Artist) Holly: What's wrong, Tony? Tony the Artist: In case you didn't know, that wolf, Barkerville, is stealing my love and Tricolor is cheating on me! I demand that you give both of them termination slips! Holly: You must be mistaken, Tony. Barkerville would never do that. (Tony the Artist grumbles in Italian.) Tony the Artist: Earlier, Tricolor told me that she broke up with me so that she can get closer and closer to that no good, tea-sipping wolf! They must be punished! Holly: Well, I'm not sure about that. After all, Barkerville is a gentleman. Tony the Artist: Gentlemen, my eye! I'll catch him and Tricolor in the act! (Tony the Artist storms off.) Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Holly. I've never seen Tony that upset before. Holly: Neither have I, Bright Eyes. Neither have I. (Later, Barkerville is practicing his lines at his doghouse.) Barkerville: Miss Tricolor, I know that you are interested in me, but I have a confession for you. (Takes off his hat) I am not interested in romance and I hope that you and Amintore be a happily married couple with puppies. (Thinks for a moment) No. Too modest. (Meanwhile, Tricolor is practicing her lines at her doghouse.) Tricolor: Barky, I love you. (Shaking her head) No. That won't do. (Someone is banging on the door.) Tricolor: I wonder who that could be? (Tricolor opens the door and an upset Tony the Artist is standing in the doorway.) Tony the Artist: Why? Tricolor: Why what? Tony the Artist: Why would you do this to me?! You are my love of my life! The apple of my eye! The color of my rainbow! Tricolor: Tony, it's not what you think. Tony the Artist: (Mimics her in Italian) Well, I know exactly what it is! I cannot believe that you would on cheat me! (Tricolor starts to cry.) Tony the Artist: Spare me the crocodile tears. I hope you and Barkerville are banished from the pound forever! Arrivederci, you heart-breaker! (Tony the Artist storms out and slams the door behind him. Tricolor goes to her bed and lies on her back as she sobs.) Part Two (During dinner time, the Pound Puppies, the Pound Purries, the Staff Members, and the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are eating. Barkerville has a confused look on his face, Tricolor is crying, and Tony the Artist is eating furiously.) Beauregard: Dad? Uncle Tony? Cooler and Tony: Yes, Beauregard? Beauregard: What's wrong with Tricolor, Barkerville, and Tony the Artist? (Tony and Cooler exchange uneasy looks at each other.) Cooler: Um... It's hard to explain, Beau. And it may be inappropriate for you. Tony: Your dad's right, Beauregard. It's best if you'd rather not know. Beauregard: I wonder if there's something odd going around. No, there isn't. Then again, something odd is going on! No, it isn't! Yes, it is! Oh! I'm so confused! Tony the Artist: (Looking at Tricolor, Thinking) Look at her. She's pulling the fake crying act. Soon, everybody in this place will be like "Mama mia! Poor Tricolor is feeling bad!" and they'll be kissing her feet. (He then glares at Barkerville) And he's pretending as if he's not interested in her. Pfft! Pretty soon, they'll be kissing each other until they can't breathe. It's sickening! (Casey and Charlemange notice Tricolor crying.) Casey: What's the matter, Tricolor? Tricolor: I... I don't want to talk about. Charlemange: (Whispering to Casey) I think there's another spat going on around here. Casey: Do you think so, Charlemange? Charlemange: Yep. Why else would Tricolor be crying, Tony the Artist being angry, and Barkerville acting like he's not sure what to do? Casey: Not sure. Barkerville: (Thinking) My word. This is starting to get out of hand. (Looking at Tony the Artist and Tricolor) Amintore is giving me the evil eye and Miss Tricolor is crying. Maybe I should be gentle with them so that things won't go from bad to worse. Tony the Artist: (Thinking) You'll be sorry for this, Barkerville. I'll make you pay for stealing my girlfriend. (Looking at Tricolor) And that goes for you too. (Later, Tony the Artist is painting a picture. Momo enters.) Momo: Hello, Tony. What are you painting? (Tony the Artist shows Momo a painting of himself crying and Tricolor and Barkerville laughing at his misery.) Momo: Why would you paint something depressing like this? Tony the Artist: In case you haven't notice, Tricolor has broken my heart and Barkerville is hitting on my girlfriend. Believe me, I am highly upset! Momo: Tricolor is cheating on you? Nonsense! She would never do a thing like that. Tony the Artist: Oh yeah? Earlier, Tricolor told me that her heart belongs to Barkerville! Momo: She did? Tony the Artist: Yes! I'll see that Barkerville and Tricolor are banished from the pound indefinitely. Momo: Tony, that's not a nice thing to say. Tony the Artist: It may not be nice, Momo. But, it shall be done! (A while later, Barkerville, Cooler, and Holly are sitting in the pound building's living room. Holly is rubbing Cooler's stomach and Barkerville as a depressed look on his face. Worry Wart and Twitchia rush in.) Twitchia: Holly, Cooler, Barky! Someone took two termination slips from the office! Cooler: (Shocked) Whoa! How did that happen? Worry Wart: We don't know, but someone must have snuck into the office and pulled out two termination slips from the desk. Barkerville: You don't suppose if... (Barkerville has a horrified look on his face.) Barkerville: I just remembered! Earlier, Amintore threatened me to stay away from Miss Tricolor. Twitchia: You don't suppose he took the termination slips, do you? Barkerville: Yes! He's going to have me and Tricolor banished from the pound! I have to tell Miss Tricolor that I'm not interested in her and fast! (Later, Tricolor is pacing around her doghouse with a worried look on her face.) Tricolor: I can't understand. I thought Tony would be taking this better. (Howler is heard howling. He rushes to her.) Tricolor: What's the matter, Howler? Howler: Someone took two termination slips from Holly's office! Tricolor: Oh no! Do you know who's going to get banished from the pound? Howler: I've heard that you and Barkerville are going to get banished! Tricolor: Banished?! This can't be happening! Who would get me and Barky banished? Howler: I don't know, but I heard someone say "I'll make them pay for breaking my heart!". (Tricolor has a shocked look on her face.) Tricolor: Oh no! Tony! (Tricolor rushes out of the house.) Howler: Aroo! Wait for me! Part Three (At Tony the Artist's house, Tony the Artist is seen carrying two termination slips. Tears are dripping from his eyes.) Tony the Artist: It must be done! (Tony the Artist goes to his desk and sets the termination slips down.) Tony the Artist: Break my heart, will they? They won't get away with this! (Just as Tony the Artist was about to write down Barkerville and Tricolor's names, the termination slips fly out the window and Tony the Artist chases the papers. Gamma is seeing using his telekinetic powers to keep the slips away from Tony the Artist. Everyone else(except Barkerville and Tricolor) enter.) Tony the Artist: What is going on here? Cooler: Tony, we know how you feel about the whole incident, but banishing Barkerville and Tricolor won't make things right. Tony the Artist: But, Cooler, Barkerville stole my true love! (Barkerville is sitting on a couch trying to relax from the ordeal. Tricolor comes in.) Tricolor: Barkerville, I have a confession to make. Barkerville(somewhat uncomfortable): Yes? (Tricolor sits on the couch with him.) Tricolor: I know I've been acting kind of hostile to you in the past. And I want to say... Barkerville: (Thinking) What should I do? I know! I'll tell her that I'm not interested. Well, here I go. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Barkerville Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist